Hidden in a Closet
by FE Girl 1
Summary: It was late one night at the Links' home and Red wanted to play hide-and-seek, so Green, Blue, and Tanya decided to play. Vio and Shadow did not play, so they read. What will happen when opposites get attracted by a dark, cozy closet? BluexOc


**(FE Girl is sitting in her corner of gloom, looking very depressed)**

**Red: What's wrong with her?**

**Green: She's just upset and down about not Shadow making fun of her.**

**Shadow: Hmph! So what? All I just said was that she is only an inch and a half smaller than us. Why is this such an issue to her?**

**Vio: Because she is sensitive with her size. Just like Edward Elric, know what I mean?**

**Shadow: ...Oh...**

**Blue: I feel like helping her out by getting her to kick your ass!**

**Red: Um, Green, do the disclaimer for us!**

**Green: FE Girl does not own us, the Zelda franchise, nor does she own the manga. She only owns her Oc.**

**Vio: Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Man, what a night! I'm beat," Blue said as he stretched.

Red hopped on his bed. "I know what we can do before we go to sleep! Let's play hide-and-seek!"

Blue groaned. "Are you kidding me?"

"I don't mind playing..." Tanya admitted, smiling.

Green said, "I don't mind doing this game either. I am not even tired."

Vio sighed, taking out his book. "I have no time for something like that."

Shadow sat beside him. "Yeah, you guys go play your little kiddy game. Vio and I will be here."

Blue rolled his eyes. "Fine, suit yourself. Let's go."

When they got out in the hall of the Links's home, Red said, "Who wants to be the seeker?"

Green grinned. "How you go first? It was your idea after all."

The red tunic-wearing blond beamed. "Ok!" He covered his eyes. "Here I go! One... Two... Three..."

Blue, Green, and Tanya sped around the house, finding a place to hide. Green hid behind the curtains behind the couch. Tanya was looking for a place where Red can find a hard time looking and she found a closet. She ran inside the dark closet and closed the door. However, she was not the first one who has found the closet a good place to hide.

"Ow!! Tanya, hide somewhere else!" Blue growled.

Tanya hissed, "This is the only place that Red would not think to look for at the first glance!"

"I don't care! Get out!"

"Make me!"

"Oh-"

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

Tanya cursed, "Shit!"

Blue raised an eyebrow. "This is the first time I heard you swear."

The red-haired girl glared at him with a small blush. "So? You swear as well, Mr. Attitude!"

Blue hissed, "Take that back!!"

They stopped bickering when they heard Red's quiet footsteps coming towards the closet. They held their breaths and let out a sigh of relief when the footsteps went by them. It sounds like he was heading to the living room. Tanya sat on a box and rest her chin on the palm of her hand. Blue was leaning on the wall, arms crossed. It was dark, so they could not see thier faces, but they could see where they were.

"Blue, why are we arguing so much?"

"I don't know. I guess that it may be by our nature or something, I don't know."

The 16-year old sighed. "I was just thinking that it would do us a lot of good if we were not arguing so much. That is all I am saying. I just don't want anything to ruin the bond I have with you..."

Blue could not help but look at her. She was looking at the floor. He got off the wall and sat beside her on another box. He knew that she was feeling sad. He sighed, knowing that he was not good when it comes to girls, especially ones that have an attitude like his. He gently put a hand on her back and tucked some of her red locks behind her ear, making her look at him, blushing.

Blue sighed again. "Tanya, look. I know we argue a lot, but you are not the only one who is trying not to stir things up. I am trying hard as well, but it is not easy for me. I want nothing to happen to my bond with you as well and I know that the others are wanting the same thing." He looked down, starting to blush again. "I mean, well... the... The truth is... it's that I... I..." He let out a growl. "Damn it, I can't say this!!"

Tanya looked away from him again. "Don't waste your breath, Blue."

"Look, I--!"

Blue grabbed Tanya and pulled her close to his chest, causing the both of them to blush like mad. Red's footsteps were heard again and they stopped right in front of the door. Tanya gulped and so did Blue. Tanya could not help but have her head and hands on his chest as if they were cuddling. Blue gulped, his heart racing fast. He prayed that the door would not get opened.

Red cried out, dashing off from the door, "I know where Green could be!"

The two sighed with relief, but Blue did not feel Tanya get off of him, so he looked down to see her with her eyes closed, her hands remaining on his chest. "What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"I had no idea how warm you are..." the red-haired girl muttered, her eyes looking like it was glass shining with light. "It feels nice."

Blue's face softened. "Tanya, I..."

Tanya slowly looked up at him. "What is it? You look so desperate."

Little did the two know was that at every word that they said, their faces were getting closer, eyes closing at the same time.

"Blue...?"

"I... I want to tell you something..."

"Wh-what is it?"

"I... I lo..."

He could not say anymore because their eyes were closed and their lips were pressed on each other. They pulled away a few seconds later, looking into each other's eyes.

"...Love you..." Blue finished.

Tanya blinked. "What?" she asked.

The blond's blush got more red. "I... love you," he repeated.

The girl smiled, touching his blond locks. "I feel the same... I guess we were both stubborn to see that."

"I guess..."

Blue captured Tanya's lips with his again, this time he made it longer, softer, and passionate. He had his hand on the back of her head, getting her lips to press more on his. Tanya let out a moan as she snaked her arms around his torso, her hands searching his back. Blue loved the contact as he held her closer to him, their bodies almost melding as if they were going to become one. Then he slid his hand under her top, running it on her bare skin, getting her to shiver. She ran her fingers through his blond hair, receiving a moan from him in return. Then Blue licked her lips, asking permission to enter. Tanya hesitated on that for a moment before she parted her lips slowly, letting out a little gasp when his tongue darted into hers. The battle began and the two were not willing to lose. Then the red-haired female instantly pulled away when she felt Blue touching her bra.

Blue blinked. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

The girl laughed softly. "A bit forward, are we?" she asked seductively.

The blond flushed. "A little, I admit..."

"I'm all yours, Blue. You can do anything you want with me. Just be gentle."

Blue grinned. "You got it, baby!"

Then he unfastened her bra and Tanya slowly took off his top as he did the same with hers. The girl lost her breath when she saw how built his chest was. You could say that he has been working out a lot with all the sparring he did with Green. Blue let out a small chuckle, seeing how red her face was. He finished taking off her top and at the same time, her bra fell on the floor with the clothing. She blushed, knowing this was the first time being half-naked with a guy, let alone with the one she liked. Blue smiled as she covered her breasts. He reached out, cupping her cheek with his hand.

He whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "It's ok, love... You look so beautiful."

Tanya gulped. "O-ok. This is just a first for... for me," she admitted.

Blue let out a chuckle before he pulled her close to him. "Come here, you..."

Their lips were pressed together again and they held each other close. They did not want to go too far, just in case if Red opens the door to see them making love to one another. Meanwhile, Red and Green walked by the closet, not knowing that they were in there.

"I wonder where Blue and Tanya went..." Red wondered.

Green sighed. "Who knows. Maybe they went outside or something, thinking that we would think twice to walk outside."

The red tunic-wearing youth shrugged. "They'll come back. I know they will."

* * *

It was about an hour since Red and Green joined Vio and Shadow, sitting on their beds and waiting for the two to return. All eyes were on the door as it was open, showing Blue and Tanya walking in. Tanya was fixing her hair while Blue was fixing his tunic. Everyone felt a little suspicious about it, especially Shadow since he looks after Tanya like a sister.

He asked, "Where were you two? Red and Green gave up looking for you."

Blue and Tanya grinned. "Nowhere."

"We were just outside having a walk," Tanya said.

Vio asked, "Then why did you fix your hair?"

Blue lied, "It was windy outside."

Green arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Blue spoke, "We're going to bed now, so good night!"

Tanya beamed. "Yes! Sleeping, it is!"

Everyone widened their eyes when Blue and Tanya went to sleep in the same bed. They looked at each other, eyes widened.

Red asked, "D-did you see what I saw?"

Green breathed out, "They're sharing the same bed... Blue and Tanya..."

Vio shrugged. "Maybe they made a truce."

Shadow crossed his arms. "Tanya did tell me that she was going to start on not arguing with Blue so much. So yeah, maybe they did make a truce like you said, Vio."

_But why do I have the feeling that something else went on?_ they all thought before they went to sleep.

Blue and Tanya grinned, happy to know that they bought their lie as they cuddled together, holding hands as they slept with happiness.

* * *

**Vio: Wow! Red did not even look into the closet!**

**Red: I had no idea that they would hide in there. I heard that there were only boxes in there.**

**Shadow: Those two are sort of Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**Blue: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!!**

**FE Girl: Blue... I don't think that counts...**

**Green: Anyway, we hoped that you enjoyed it and if you have any requests on Zelda: Four Swords fics, PM FE Girl.**


End file.
